the wonder of their worlds
by mega-randomer
Summary: Victoria has got fed up of Plato pretending to be tugger that she has moved on to Alonzo. but what happens when plato will do anything to win back her love? couples - Alonzo and victoria & plato and victoria
1. no more

**disclaimer - i don't own anything not cats, the song or anything. Rated t just to be safe**

**chapter 1 - no more**

Victoria was sat in front of one of the pipes in the junkyard. She had been sat ther for an hour so far, watching Plato play with the other kitten Jemima, Electra and Etcetra. Since Tugger was now in a mega relationship with Bombalurina or bomb for short, Plato had taken Tugger's place in the kitten's lives.

Plato was Victoria's mate but he never acted like it anymore. The only time he would talk to her was when he was bored of playing ith the kittens. Other times he would just go to sleep and act as if Victoria wasn't even there. Victoria had been horrified at the fact that her friends were to busy with her mate to even notice Victoria staring at them.

* * *

Alonzo had just woken up from sleeping on the other side of the junkyard to the noisy kittens. He quietly crept up onto the pipe behind Victoria, just to look at all the kittens and spy on what Victoria was doing. Suddenly Victoria had started to sing. He was shocked cause she never sang, she was just known for being the best dancer. Alonzo couldn't help but think that she had the best voice he had ever heard.

`Y_ou say your gonna work it out` _she began singing.  
`T_hen you say your having doubts  
Telling me you'll walk away but then you go and stay  
Calling me day and night, saying she don't treat you right  
Then you turn around and give her one more chance`_

_`Baby you know it isn't fair  
You expect me to be their , but we never get no where`_

_`I have got one foot out the door  
I don't wanna hear about her no more  
I'll make a long story short  
It's time to make up your mind boy  
No more back and forth  
I don't wanna hear about her no more  
If i'm not what you want  
I don't wanna hear no more`_

_` Stop telling me you need more time  
Tired of the same old line  
Better make a move or you will find  
I ain't takin it, cause you know its wrong  
Better let her know  
It's time to go, your moving on  
Baby you don't know how close i am to being gone`_

_`I've known you long enougth  
I can only take so much  
Tell me if you i have your heart  
Who do you really love  
Baby you know it isn't fair  
You expect me to be there  
But we never get nowhere`_

_`I have got one foot out the door  
I don't wanna hear about her no more  
I'll make a long story short  
It's time to make up your mind boy  
No more back and forth  
I don't wanna hear about her no more  
If i'm not what you want  
I don't wanna hear no more`_

_`I don't wanna hear no more  
If your sure that you really love me  
I don't wanna hear no more  
Out the door if you still don't know  
I've been there for you and you know it's true  
You belong with me, what you gonna do`_

_`I have got one foot out the door  
I don't wanna hear about her no more  
I'll make a long story short  
It's time to make up your mind boy  
No more back and forth  
I don't wanna hear about her no more  
If i'm not what you want  
I don't wanna hear no more`_

Victoria wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Alonzo jumped down from on top of the pipe.

"Hey Victoria, theres no need to cry" He said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked in shock.

"I got here just before you sung your song. Might i say it was beautifully sang. Now why are yoou crying?" he replyed,

"Thanks but i doubt it was that good. It's just Plato, he never talks to me and he acts as if im not there. But what really annoys me is that he spends more time with my friends than with me" She said before bursting back into tears.

Alonzo wiped the tears from her eyes with his paw.

"Theres nothing to worry about. If you ever need to talk, yoou know where i am. I promise i won't tell anyone" he answered trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Alonzo, your the best" she stated before giving the black and white tom a hug.

"It's ok Victoria" he said and with that he gave her a small kiss and walked off to his den.

Victoria felt ever so happy now that she had talked to Alonzo. She ran off to her and Plato's den not realising that Plato had seen the hole thing. He had stop playing with the kittens as they had run off to find Mistofelees.

Plato was sat on one of the chairs when Victoria walked in but instead of confronting her now, he thought he would wait and see if it carried on. So with that they both ate their tea and went to bed all with out saying a word.

**so what do you think of my first chapter. please review.**


	2. so many questions, so little answers

**chapter 2 - so many questions, so little answers**

Plato had changed over the past week. He had noticed that Victoria wasn't around as much as she was with Alonzo. But what had changed the most in his life was the fact that he hadn't played with the kittens all week. He sat in his chair staring out of his and Victoria's den, watching victoria play and talk to Alonzo.

* * *

Victoria as usual was out with Alonzo. He had been the nicest person to her since her mum, when she was around. She had been talking to him for the last couple of hours.

"Hey Victoria, I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your parents?" He asked hoping not to upset her.

"There dead" she replied, wiping away a tear that had come to her eye.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" he said, giving her a hug.

"It's alright, you didnt know, no one has ever asked before you. I knew someone would ask sooner or later" she said with a sigh as she remembered back to while her parents were alive.

"Sorry Victoria, I just wondered why you never talked about them."

"You already apologised, you and the rest of the junkyard were bound to find out sometime."

"May I just ask, what happened to them?"

"Oh, they were killed by Macavity a couple of months after i was born. I... i can't believe i'm telling someone this."

"Oh i'm sorry, If you don't want me to be here then i'll just go" Alonzo said as he got up to walk away but found that Victoria had grabbed hold of his arm.

"No, please stay. You always said it was better to talk about your problems than keep them buried inside you" she said.

"You actually remembered that? Well ... feel free to tell me all you want".

"I...I just miss them so much. I just wish there was someway i could see them again".

Alonzo had sat down while Victoria was talking. He reached out with his paws, he softly put one arm around her shoulders and with the other he wiped the tears that were forming once again in her eyes.

* * *

As the time passed closer to the end of the day, Alonzo and Victoria knew a lot more about each others past. They were lying on their backs staring at the stars in the sky.

"Sorry Alonzo but i must get back" Victoria said as she got up. Alonzo quickly got up after her.

"I'll see you tommorrow."

"Bye" she gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer and made the kiss longer before she finally pulled away, giving him a hug before running off to her and Plato's den.

As Alonzo watched Victoria run off he gave a sigh and went off to his den.

* * *

Plato was sat waiting, watching for when Victoria would enter the den. When Victoria finallly entered the den, she wasn't expercting what happened next.

"Where have you been?" Plato asked angryly.

"Oh my gosh, he actually talks. It's none of your buisness what i've been doing" replied Victoria, starting to get really annoyed.

"You were with Alonzo again werent you? Why do you waste your time with him. It's not as if he loves you."

"At least he spends time with me".

"Are you saying i never have time for you?"

"Thats exsactly what i'm saying. Your too busy pretending to be Tugger, than to even talk to me. Where as at least Alonzo will talk to me. He's a better friend than you could ever be."

And with that she ran out of their den and into a corner oof the desserted junkyard.

_`why does he have to be such a jerk, i never want to see him ever again.` _she thought. And with that she started to cry once again

**so what do you think now please review**


	3. the shocking question

**chapter 3 - the shocking question**

It was about midnight and Alonzo sensed something was wrong outside his den. He got up and looked out to see a white figure crying in the moonlight. He didn't realise until he got up to it, that it was Victoria.

"Victoria, why are you out here so late?" he asked. She looked up to meet Alonzo's eyes. Her eyes were swollen and red.

"I ran off from him" she answered.

"You ran off from Plato?" Victoria only nodded at his question. "Vicki, everythings goona be ok. Now come with me, i don't want you to be left out here on your own in the cold".

He reached out his paw and Victoria took it as he helped her get up off the dirty floor. Victoria followed Alonzo as he lead her into his den.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked him.

"It's called being nice. You should know your nice to everyone!" he replied smiling.

"Except Plato" she muttered under her breath.  
"Thats not what i meant. Why do you help me out so much? there isn't a reason why you should." she asked as she sat down on the floor of Alonzo's den.

"Victoria, the reason i help you out is cause i hate to see you upset. Anyway you need to stop worrying and sleep. Tommorrows another day."

"But....." he cut her up.

"But nothing, you need your energy. Now sleep."

As he said this she curled up in a corner of his den and started to fall fast asleep. Alonzo just stared at her for a minute. He couldn't believe how cute she looked when she sleeps.

`_Plato should not waste Victoria as i'm sure there are loads of toms that think shes cute`_ he thought.

Alonzo curled up next to Victoria and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Victoria woke up later that morning thinking it was only a dream. But nothing in this junkyard is ever dream. She looked up to see if Alonzo was there but to her surprise he was nowhere to be found. She rubbed her eyes and to her relief Alonzo had just walked in.

"Nice sleep?" he asked her.

"Yeah why?" sh replied thinking that something was really wrong.

"Am i not allowed guests in my den."

"Oh soory, I'll leave youo to do the things you normally do".

As she was getting up she noticed how tidy his room actually was. Cassandra said it was a junkyard in its self.

"You don't have to leave Victoria. There is just one thinng i want to ask you."

"What do you want to ask?" she asked as she turned all her attention to him.

"Since it's valantines day i just wondered if you...yoou wanted to ......to be my m..... mate?" he asked not knowing what her reaction would be.

Victoria didn't react for a minute, she just stared at him with her mouth wide open.

**happy valantines day. please review and say what you think Victoria should reply.**


End file.
